If you'll be my
by Shade the Raven
Summary: A litte lovescene themed to some PoM. ONESHOT SonicxRouge.


_If you'll be my …._

_By Shade the Raven_

_(All characters and tunes properties of their respective owners)_

The golden sun had begun to set on another day, and as he found himself doing more and more often nowadays, Sonic the Hedgehog was chilled out under a massive oak tree strumming the guitar Tails had made for him. The soft notes he plucked were as soothing to his mind as the dying light of day. And for the blue blur, a quiet mind was all he could hope for.

_My little rose, where have you gone?_

_What was it I said that made you walk away?_

Sonic felt a burst of heat rise through him. It wasn't anger or jealousy anymore, for those had been burned into and through him. Over time it had been boiled down to simple curiosity.

Now that curiosity channeled down from his brain to his fingers, and the sounds echoed softly through the hills outside the city. Never really sticking with any particular song or chorus, the cobalt hedgehog was feeling particularly odd at this moment. Perhaps it was the breeze in the air, or the way the clouds glowed in all sorts of color combinations, but the melody he began to play managed to personify the battle within. The words especially seemed to fit, even though Sonic knew he couldn't quite match the tone.

_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
Stumble then I crawl_

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it in my face   
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well you shoved it in my face  


It was a sound she hadn't expected to hear as she glided toward the city limits. Suddenly, in the middle of nowhere, the song Rouge the Bat had been humming silently was coming from both inside and outside her. Hovering in place, she scanned the horizon only to find the source was a lone soul under an equally solitary tree. Even at distance, the light cherry thief could tell that it wasn't her midnight warrior, but the reason Sonic was out alone still intrigued her.

_  
Everyone is changing  
There's no one left that's real  
To make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
'Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you   
Stumble then I crawl  
_

Rouge landed quietly in the branches above him, and upon seeing the almost pained expressions the hedgehog went through while he sang, the pieces began to come together. _Looks like blue here is still a bit torn up. Like he has any right to be_… the amount of venom that came up with that surprised her. It had been months since Shadow had said his goodbyes, and since then she really hadn't felt any different. To be sure, it had been difficult, but Rouge had still gone out with friends, gotten smashed at parties, just enjoyed her life as she always did. So why now? And why come about it like this?

_  
You could be my someone  
You could be my sea  
You know that I will save you   
From all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far_

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well, you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  


_That's right, Shadow. Despite whatever you thought, it _still_ hurts today_ she thought silently. And it was fairly obvious that Sonic was no better off himself, for when he cocked his head up for the next part of the song, she saw the tell-tale trails of tears.

What she didn't notice was the matching flow working its way down her cheek.__

Oh,  
Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to run away  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you where to run away

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  


The way Sonic's voice emerged and the emotions that finally bubbled over, it was almost like he was singing at her, not the empty air. Did he know the bat was there? _No way, he couldn't have heard me_

A lone drop detached from her face, causing her to wipe the rest away. _How unbecoming of me!_

The singular tear fell right on top of the hedgehog's quill. Now alerted to a surprise audience, his eyes quietly traced the tree until he caught a quick glance of the figure and its bright fur, and was almost instantly sure who it was. _Unless of course, Knux dyed his whole body… again_

_  
NOOOOOO!_

_  
This pain you gave to me_

This pain you gave to me

Take it all away

Take it all away

This pain you gave to me

This pain you gave to me

Take it all away

This pain you gave to me

The lyrics were over, yet he still picked at the last few notes, unwilling to let them end. Finally, he spoke "Well, what did you think Rouge?"

She was startled back into reality. Gracefully flipping off the branch to the ground, she donned her sarcastic smirk "Sounds like the fastest thing alive has some issues."

Sonic smiled a small smile "Yea, but looks like I'm not alone. Unless it's raining on me and no one else." That made the bat blush.

A short spell of silence seemed to settle over them both, until she finally asked "Hey, Sonic?"

"Whatsup?"

"How come you were playing that song? I mean, don't get me wrong or nothin, it was really good, but I was just... you know"

Sonic chuckled "I dunno Rouge. It just felt right. It's the truth."

She nodded, taking the time to weigh her words "So then, you haven't heard from"

"Nope" he cut her off "no, not since the day they took off. You?"

"No. Me neither."

The silence again. Both of them could tell that something was bothering the other, but neither was too adept at sharing such details.

Finally, Rouge broke the quiet again "Well, ya got anymore tunes, blue?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow "Oh, I might know a few more."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, sugar."

He took the challenge, strumming the first few notes of another song he had always enjoyed. _Then again, you liked it too, didn't you Amy?_

_Ooooo_

Come on over the mountain  
And I'll meet you at the otherside  
Come on over the mountain  
And I'll meet you at the otherside, yeah  
And if I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  


Rouge recognized the tune quite well actually. It had been her favorite…_their_ favorite. Granted Shadow wasn't the best singer, but it was something that she and only she had been able to make him do from time to time. Until that day, a day full of goodbyes, and an evening full of alcoholic haze.

Still, subconsciously, her hips began to sway with the melody. Just hearing those notes once more brought a smile to her lips.

_  
Ooooo_

I'll spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down

If you'll be my woman  
I will take you to another high  
If you'll be my lady  
I will take you for another ride

If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  


The way he had said those words caught Rouge off guard, and when she turned back around, Sonic gave her a wink as he went. _Is he… is he actually singing this _to_ me?_ she wondered. Part of her was in disbelief at that. _Why would he, and of all the irony, why this song?_

Yet another part of her took that thought apart. There they were, two beings, two lovers, left behind.

Why couldn't they be happy? Maybe it was time to let go, to let someone else come closer than arm's reach

_Could do worse_ she pondered with a mischievous smile, looking Sonic up and down. Returning the wink, she added more power, more flow into her motion.

_  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down_

I can turn around  
I can turn around  
Maybe, baby  
I can turn around  
I can turn around  
Maybe, baby  


Sonic was a bit surprised as he watched her dance with the music he played. It wasn't like he never caught himself gazing at her skintight attire or the way her hair came down over her quite well-sized chest, it was just that he had always thought of her as someone else's. Off-limits.

Not anymore. Now she was just like him. Unchanged, cheerful on the outside. Inside though, the wound hadn't quite healed. _Misery loves company, right?_

That little quip jogged his hedgehog mind, as it made him think of what else loves companionship.

That being Sonic the Hedgehog.

Question is, would she?

_  
I'll spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down_

Oooooo

Maybe, baby  
Upside down  
I'm gonna spin you around  
Maybe, lady  
Upside down  
I'm gonna spin you

_Upside down!_

_Maybe, baby_

The minds of both had been made by the time the song wound down. It wasn't a question of if anymore. It became a question of who would act first, and where to go from there.

_Upside down  
I'm gonna spin you around  
Maybe, lady  
Upside down  
I'm gonna spin you_

_Upside down!_

The last note seemed to echo between the two of them, even as Sonic put the instrument down and Rouge began to inch even closer. Focusing full on her and the one thing he wanted to do right now, he asked "Well, what did ya th…"

His question was cut off by her lips. They were soft beyond compare and still held firmly onto his.

Placing one hand on her neck and the other on the small of her back, he pulled her in tighter and the kiss intensified. Finally, two betrayed souls could be at peace, and the healing could begin.

With each other, and a new meaning to an old song.


End file.
